


Mischief

by ChopinWorshipper



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Gen, There will be mischief, hyde befriends lady summers' lady-in-waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinWorshipper/pseuds/ChopinWorshipper
Summary: Hyde befriends Lady Summers' Japanese lady-in-waiting and finds out that she is quite a prankster. And can make herself invisible at will. Shenanigans will ensue.
Kudos: 6





	Mischief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moon_hedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_hedgehog/gifts), [CelticSaemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticSaemi/gifts).



Hyde never would have pinned someone as prim and proper as Lady Summers' Japanese first lady-in-waiting to be as wicked as she was. But it hadn't take long for him to find out that there had never been someone with such a sanctified look and a more mischievous heart to match.

And really, who was he to talk, when he was the darker alter ego of a Doctor, who everyone thought to be a paragon of virtue?

He had been absolutely in awe, when he had found out, that she could make herself invisible.

Upon asking, if she ever used that ability to play pranks, she had denied it of course. But the roguish twinkle in her ice blue eyes (so similar to the Lady's, apart from their almond shape) had given her away.

Turned out that Aoimoku Kurogawa was a huge prankster and used her days off to mess with people in the streets.

Hyde had to admit that the chambermaid looked quite creepy, when she was invisible. Like a headless faerie or a bunch of clothes without a wearer.

“I have clothes that can become invisible with me”, she told him, “But that's not as fun.”

Hyde giggled – now that was a woman after his heart!

When he told Lady Summers, that he had befriended her lady-in-waiting, she chuckled: “Well, I can't say that I'm surprised. She was always Alma's favourite sister, so it was only a matter of time until you would get to know her well enough to like her too.”

Then the blond grinned lopsidedly: “What is that? You want to 'borrow' her for this evening?”

Hyde nodded eagerly. “Can I? Please?”

Lady Summers shook her head. “Mr. Hyde, Aoimoku is my first lady-in-waiting. She has to be at my call at all times, except for Sunday afternoon. Today is Wednesday. So I will not dispose her just for your amusement or so you can make others envious with your exotic, yet refined companion.”

“But … but …”

“No.”

“Come oooon! I need her!”

“No.”

“We'll have so much fun!”

“… No.”

“Pleeeeeaaase?”

“You can give me puppy eyes all you want, it's not going to work.”

“Pleaaaase!”

“Nein.”

“I'm begging you, I need her!”

“What, a handsome young lad like you?”

Hyde blinked at how nonchalantly she said that.

Then he giggled: “Aw, you say that, but you don't mean it.”

“No, seriously, look at you”, Lady Summers deadpanned, “Aw, those ladies, they don't stand a chance!”

Hyde gawked at the Prussian.

“You”, he said slowly, “Have a very cruel sense of humour.”

Lady Summers smirked.

But then her smirk softened a little. “You know what? Ask Ao herself. If she agrees, then I will give her the rest of the day off.”

“YAY!!!”

He jumped up and ran into the reception room, where he knew Aoimoku was watering the plants.

He took a few seconds to appreciate the Asian woman's exotic beauty, before strolling over and bluntly asking, if she wanted to cause some trouble with him tonight.

The Japanese frowned. “That my mistress won't allow. It's only Wednesday.”

The brunette young man grinned eagerly. “Don't worry! I asked her, she said if you want to, it's okay!”

The lady-in-waiting considered. “Did she really say that?”, she asked doubtfully.

Hyde nodded. “If you don't believe me, ask her! She's your employer anyway.”

Aoimoku went downstairs to get an affirmation.

The 31-year-old Japanese grinned like a Chesire cat.

Then she and Hyde exchanged a roguish glance.

Lady Summers laughed: “Alright, you have my permission. Only condition is that I'll be coming with you two. Someone needs to keep an eye on you troublemakers.”

The younger two agreed.

Lady Summers wouldn't be a killjoy; both knew that behind the Countess's petite and fragile-looking frame hid an impish nature.

Hyde laughed in delight.

Tonight would be fun!


End file.
